Guilty Pleasure
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: FBI Agent Bella Swan innocently falls for the charms of Edward, while at work the biggest operation of the year is going down. The culprits? James Witherdale & Edward Cullen...Edward is caught, James gets away. Faced with 10 years in prison, the FBI want Edward to help bring down James, & save himself. This means he must work with Bella...Cue sparks. Cue fire. Cue MASSIVE secrets.
1. Prologue

_**Guilty Pleasure**_

**Prologue**

My hand was steady as I held the gun, my teeth gritted in place as I levelled my stare with his.

"Put your hands where I can see them, or so help me God I'll shoot you right between the eyes, Cullen."

He rolled his eyes, before raising his hands slowly, "Cullen? You weren't calling me that last night."

I cocked the gun, the blood filling my cheeks as I stared at him, "Get back inside." I ordered.

He sighed, moving his feet back into the apartment, "Listen, you don't understand… I wasn't escaping, I was-"

"Save it." I snapped, watching as he sat down on the sofa slowly, "Agent Walsh is on his way."

He sighed, resting his head against the back of the sofa, "For God's sake, Bella."

"Don't call me Bella. It's Agent Swan to you."

His eyes caught mine suddenly, and the green depths held that look that always made my knees go weak, "Bella."

"Edward. Stop it."

"Why don't you believe anything I tell you?"

"Because you're a conman. Because you have a million different personalities, and I never know which to trust, which to believe… So I believe none of them. Everyone's safer that way." I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I smirked, "Plus, I don't need to worry anyway… After this whole operation is over, you're still going to prison."

The door opened, and I lowered my weapon as I glanced over at Robert Walsh, "He tried to escape." I told him solemnly.

Robert sighed, shaking his head, "Edward stand up."

Edward did as he was told, before shaking his head, "Look, Robert… I didn't, I was-"

"I don't want to hear it. Come on." Robert moved to escort him from the apartment, and I knew he was being brought to FBI Headquarters for a telling off.

Edward moved past me, before stopping and leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I'd clean that up, if I were you… Look's suspicious."

Robert pulled him from the room, and I turned around slowly, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

Then I saw the bedsheets, and our clothes… Lying across the bottom of the bed.

I shut my eyes, "Fuck."

* * *

**For everyone wondering, Robert Walsh was a man killed by the New Born Army in Eclipse, his name seemed to fit this part perfectly, so that's why I used him.**

**Also, as a DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own the characters, or any of the Twilight Franchise, I simply own this storyline.**

**Lastly, please review? I love to hear your thoughts.**

**The first chapter is coming your way very soon... **


	2. To Washington

**_Chapter One_**

**_To Washington_**

"As for the bonds, we recovered them, and there's estimated about 2 million dollars' worth."

The whole office murmured in appreciation. We'd just taken down one of New York's best bond forger's on his recent trip to Washington, and our boss, Robert Walsh, was giving us the end results.

"So how long is he getting in prison then?" Emmett McCarthy asked from across the long glass table, and we all turned our attention to Robert for the answer.

"I'd say fifteen to twenty years." Robert grinned.

The team began to laugh, clapping in gratitude as everyone talked about heading out for drinks to celebrate.

"Whatever you guys plan on doing tonight, just be careful while you do it." Robert laughed, shaking his head as he began to close the files on our most recent case.

Robert Walsh was a man I greatly admired.

He was my boss.

He was the whole team's boss.

But he was also our friend.

The Theft, Fraud and Forgery Unit of the FBI, or the TFF Unit as we like to call it, is one of the most prestigious Units in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We have a 95% success rate. We are some of the best agents the FBI has ever seen…

But we would be nothing without Robert Walsh.

He was my role model. Everything he said, I took on board and listened and obeyed.

He always told us to follow our instincts, to follow leads on cases safely and maturely.

He always told us never to go somewhere dangerous without back up.

He always told us never to trust a conman. The con was in the name, after all.

He always told us never to mix personal life with FBI life.

That last one was one of my biggest fears. And that was the exact reason that I'd never had a proper relationship since I joined the FBI at 23 years old.

I was 26 now, and yet the only romance I'd ever seen were one night stands. But they felt cheap, so I barely ever had those either.

I wasn't sure that I could have a normal relationship and not let feelings flow over onto my work at the FBI. Robert told me it would come to me eventually; he said that one day I'd find someone that would be worth the risk. Just like his wife was enough for him to take the risk ten years ago.

We all stood up from our seats, and I walked over to Emmett McCarthy and Alice Brandon, two of my closest friends at the agency.

"So, what do you plan on doing with your three days off?" Emmett asked me with a grin.

I shrugged, blinking a few times, "God knows… I'll probably call you guys and ask what's happening at work." I teased.

Alice punched me lightly, "If you do I'll shoot you." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay… Well tonight I'm meeting up with a few of my friends from College days… I plan on getting drunk." I smirked, "Then I plan on recovering… Then maybe some shopping."

"Shopping." Alice beamed, "You're a girl after my own heart!"

I laughed as we walked through the office and I reached my desk, clearing my files into a pile before I put my pens back in their holder.

I could feel Emmett and Alice watching me, and I knew they were probably rolling their eyes because I was such a neat freak.

Once my desk was clean I reached under and lifted my handbag, turning to say goodbye to my friends.

I hugged them both gently, before I started to walk to the doors, hearing the rest of the team saying goodbye to me, and shouting at me to have a drink for them.

The walk back to my apartment was short, because like most of the agents, we all lived close together in Washington, and even closer to the FBI Headquarters. I tapped the hood of my car gently before I mounted the steps to my building and unlocked the door. I adored my car, but the only action it ever saw was if I was going somewhere that required transport, or if I was doing an undercover job.

I hung my coat up once I got inside, setting my bag by the door and throwing my keys into the bowl before I headed straight for the bathroom. I showered quickly and got changed into my "going out" clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering if tight black skinny jeans and a purple low cut top would do the job. I tried on my heels, smiling as they made me a little taller. I was quite small, at five foot four inches I was a lot smaller than most of the guys in DC, but these heels brought me up to about five foot nine inches.

I curled my hair and applied my make-up, answering calls from both Rose Hale and Jasper Whitlock as they confirmed where and when we'd meet tonight. Rose and Jasper were my friends from College, and I barely ever got to see them anymore.

I grabbed my clutch purse, putting in my ID, money, phone and keys. After that I grabbed my coat and headed out, locking the doors behind me before I called a cab and headed downtown to one of our favourite bars.

Upon entering, I glanced around automatically. It was an FBI thing I had inside me, but in reality I was just looking for Rose and Jasper, while scanning the rest of the drinkers of course.

I saw them by the bar, and they waved over quickly, their smiles seeming to light up the entire room. I made my way over, hugging them both tightly before Jasper pushed a drink towards me, "We already ordered a round."

"Thanks Jas." I smiled, taking a sip as I hopped up onto my bar stool.

I took a quick look around, and Rose caught on straight away, "Being an agent or searching for talent?"

"Searching for talent." I grinned, "I no longer work for the FBI. Not for three days anyway."

"Hmmm…" Rose and Jasper scanned the room with me, and we couldn't find anyone that constituted as my "Mr Perfect".

With all hope lost, we continued to drink and catch up on the past few weeks since we'd seen each other last. I was having such a good time with them that we all completely lost track of time, and before we knew it, it was 1am.

Jasper sighed, "Sorry ladies, I have to go."

"Me too." Rose frowned, and I watched as they both got down from their stools.

"Yeah, I'll finish this drink and then head home myself. Thanks for tonight guys, I really enjoyed it!"

"Thanks Bella, I had a great time." Rose grinned.

"And me." Jasper laughed, "We'll do it again soon. Have a nice few days off!"

I watched as they both left the bar, and I turned back to my drink to finish it quickly. I wasn't even that drunk, but I was tipsy, which was enough to have me giggling to myself as I thought of something funny.

I heard the door to the bar open again, and I assumed Jasper or Rose had forgotten something, so I glanced up quickly.

But I wasn't met with Jasper or Rose… My eyes met a tall figure, much taller than me even in my heels. He must have been about six foot two inches, and he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life.

He had tousled bronze hair, bright green eyes that sparkled with a hint of mischief and charm, and he had the sexiest smile in the world. It was mesmerizing, like as soon as he smiled a million men and women would fall at his feet and say yes to whatever he wanted them to do.

He wore a white shirt and grey trousers, with black Italian leather shoes and a dark double breasted pea coat. His body looked divine.

I felt my heart thud slightly as I realised that his gorgeous smile was pointed directly at me, because I was staring at him like a crazy woman.

He was walking towards the bar, and yet his eyes never left mine. Soon enough he was right in front of me, and he held out his hand, "I'm Edward."

His voice did weird things to my lady parts, and I felt myself clench my legs together tighter as I reached to shake his hand, begging my voice not to tremble, "I'm Bella."

"Bella…" He murmured softly, causing those same flutters in my stomach to come back tenfold, "Beautiful name."

"Thank you." I breathed, laughing a little.

"Are you all alone?" He frowned, moving to sit at the bar stool next to me.

"Yes. My friends just left."

"Oh." He nodded in understanding, "I'm all alone too… I'm from Boston you see, and I'm here on work." He smirked, "No family, no girlfriend… I'm all alone."

"Oh…" I nodded in understanding, my mind only really picking up on "_no girlfriend"_.

"So… Can I buy you a drink?" He smiled, that beautiful, drop dead gorgeous smile.

Of course, I said yes.

"Perfect. Same again?" He grinned, before turning his head towards the barman, "She'll have another dry martini, and I'll have a glass of red wine."

I watched him carefully, blinking a few times because I was pretty sure he was going to disappear. His strong jaw line moved as he spoke, and his Adam's apple bobbed gently as my eyes stayed trained on his figure.

Jesus what I would give to kiss that jaw.

He turned towards me again, handing me my drink before he raised his glass in a toast.

"I never expected to find someone like you in a big city like this…" He smirked, before his smile turned sweet, but somehow mischievous, "To Washington."

I smiled back at him breathlessly, "To Washington." I agreed, taking a sip from my glass to wet my dry mouth.

I watched him watching me over the rim of his glass as he drank, and I felt my knees go weak as I registered the thoughts burning in his eyes.

_To Washington._

* * *

**Enjoy? I really hope so!**

**Please review?**


	3. Get Ready

**Hey guys!**

**I'm attempting to update as many stories as possible today, and I didn't want you guys to think I'd forgotten about this little gem, so I've written a quick chapter for you all!**

**Now that Secret Angel has finished this story will have the biggest part of my focus, and I hope you guys are in for the ride!**

**Edward and Bella sure as hell are!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Get Ready**_

When I woke up my eyes squinted towards the light streaming through my bedroom window.

I reached up to rub my eyes, sighing as memories of bliss came over me.

Edward was definitely a man of many tricks.

He was literally perfect.

At the bar we'd chatted about so many different topics I'd lost count within an hour. He was smart, funny, caring, sweet, and a well-rounded guy.

And he was also an infectious flirt too.

Who was to say I couldn't have a bit of fun?

And I did…

I had the time of my life.

The best night ever.

Memories and feelings I will _never_ forget, even when I die.

Jesus, he was like a disease.

As soon as he placed his hand on my knee I was gone.

We made our way back to my apartment; even then we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

And God damn it, once my apartment door closed shut it was as if the place was on fire and our only route of escape was by kissing and touching and peeling the clothes from each other's body.

His kiss burned my lips, and we gasped against each other as our tongues caressed and our lips connected over and over again.

We were in my bed in under a minute, and the things he did to my body…

With his hands, with his fingers, with his mouth and with his massive (bigger than I've ever seen before, put it that way) dick… I was sure enough in heaven.

And I never wanted to leave.

The way he called my name as we reached our orgasms together, and the way I moaned his name in a heavy breath, which just hardened him again and made him want me even more.

Yep.

Heaven.

And right now he was beside me, sleeping peacefully with his arms tight around my waist.

I giggled at the sight of his sex hair. His golden locks were in a complete disarray (even more so than they had been when I first saw him), but it just made him a million times sexier.

At my soft laugh he stirred, and his eyes squeezed tighter shut before opening automatically and glancing straight at my face.

I waited in anticipation of what would happen.

I mean, I knew we were slightly drunk last night, but we were fully aware of what was happening, and we were both in full admittance that it was the best sex we'd ever had.

He'd told me so just before he pulled me close and we fell asleep.

I half expected him to give me an awkward laugh, and then we'd separate our bodies from each other, get dressed and go our separate ways.

What I didn't expect was for him to groan my name, and roll us over so that he was settled right between my thighs again and kiss me breathless.

He pulled away from me, and I could already feel his hardness jutting against me as we smiled up at each other.

"Good morning." He smirked.

"Morning." I said in return, my voice turning into a groan as he grinded against me.

He took my noise as a request (which it totally was anyway), and within seconds he was inside me again.

* * *

After we had thoroughly woken each other up, we found ourselves laying side by side again, his arm around my shoulders as I rested my head on his bicep.

Did I mention this guy has the body of a model?

Lean muscles, gorgeous toned abs and arms, muscular and strong thighs and… By Jesus, everything about him was just perfect.

He turned his head to look at me and I smiled back at him as he flashed me a crooked grin I'd become accustomed to very quickly.

"Let me take you out today." He asked quietly, his smile somehow turning gentle.

My mouth opened and closed a few times and I swallowed loudly before I answered, "I thought… I mean… My job doesn't really…"

His brow furrowed as I searched for something to say, "Your job doesn't what?"

We hadn't discussed what we did for a living. I wanted to ask him, but that meant I'd have to tell him what I did…

So we just didn't approach the subject.

"I thought this was a one night stand." I blurted, "My job isn't really suitable for a relationship."

The last part was a lie. Over half the team were in relationships. And as well as that my boss had told me that a relationship would find me one day, and I'd have to take the opportunity.

But the idea of it scared me.

But Edward smiled, "Bella…" God I loved the way he said my name, "My job is exactly the same… But… We both have a few days off, right?"

"Right." I nodded slowly.

"Well, how about we spend them together? We can go out, you can show me around the city… We can have fun."

His eyes sparkled and the idea he had just proposed seemed like an opportunity I had to grab.

After all it was only a few days, right?

And afterwards he'd go to his job and I'd go back to mine.

And at least I wouldn't have to spend my holiday time alone.

"Okay." I grinned, nodding once, "Let's do it."

"Perfect." He chuckled, reaching over quickly to press his lips to mine.

When he pulled away from my lips his face stayed incredibly close, and he brushed his nose with mine as he smiled, "Get ready, beautiful… I'm gonna take you on an amazing ride."

I knew just by looking in his eyes, he meant in more ways than one.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**I hope so!**

**Please review and I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
